


The elevator

by spaceshipdear



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Mild Smut, Modern Era, Peggy Carter Lives, Peggy doesn't age, Peggy took the serum, set shortly after Steve wakes up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 07:13:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11801058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceshipdear/pseuds/spaceshipdear
Summary: Peggy likes torturing her assistants, Steve is still a beautiful awkward puppy and elevators are unreliable. Modern day setting.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had every intention to write steamy elevator smut with very limited plot but this completely escaped me. It became a thing of its own. Hope it’s not too boring??!
> 
> Rating: for some language and mild smut.
> 
> Warning: non beta'd, I am not a native english speaker so I apologize for any possible grammar and spelling errors.

Peggy took a sip of the burning tea. She had always liked it black and strong enough to stand up a spoon. Her morning had been quiet for once and she was glad to be as productive as she’s been. It was not often that she had a few hours of relatively free time to finish up loose ends on current reports. And considering the events of the last few weeks, it's was a miracle she was able to keep focused.

That’s the exact moment her assistant choose to ring her.

“Director?” His voice asked from her desk phone. “I have someone here who’d like to see you.”

Peggy lifted an eyebrow. Her office was on the last floor of an unmarked skyscraper in Manhattan and getting on that floor without an appointment or the according clearance level, which very few people had, was nearly impossible.

She pressed the button on the phone to answer. “My first meeting is at 2 pm today. I don’t have time this morning. Take an appointment.”

It was the first time in weeks she had more than 10 mins to sit at her desk and clear out her paperwork. She was not about to get pulled into an endless meeting, no matter how important that person was.

“Ma'am. I’m sorry.” Her assistant apologized on the other end of the line. “I think you’ll want to see him.”

She let the longest exasperated sigh from her lungs. John was a great collaborator and if he insisted, there had to be a reason.

“Alright.” She caved. “Send them in. Who is it?”

Before John had time to answer, the door of her office slid open to a very familiar frame.

“It’s Capt— huh Mr Rogers. I mean Steve Rogers, ma'am.” John stammered on the line, clearly impressed but especially unsure how to refer to the soldier.

“Hi.” Steve said, staying close to the door, both hands shoved deep in his pockets.

He had been back for two weeks now. Two weeks that Peggy was trying her best to wrap up her mind to the idea that Steve, her Steve, was alive and back into her life. She would be lying if she said she hadn’t thought about him every day of her way too long life. Until finally another recon mission in the arctic came upon the carcass of the Valkyrie.

After he drove that damn plane into the ocean, Peggy was frantic. Her whole life revolved around defeating HYDRA and finding every last one of Schmidt’s minions. Preferably to put them into custody even if she nearly killed all those she came to meet in person.

She was so blinded by her grief or therefor her unwillingness to face her grief, that she agreed to be the test subject for an iteration of Erskine's formula. It hadn’t been exactly successful. At least that’s what they thought. The scientists on Howard’s team as well as the SRR science division had assured her that her cells had barely been modified by the formula and the gamma rays. The excruciating pain she was in for weeks told her otherwise, although she refused to acknowledge it in front of her friend and her doctors.

When she reached the age of 40 and her appearance had changed so little, Howard started getting suspicious. The birth of Tony, his son, was the last draw. He was faced with his own aging and the changes in his life. He became obsessed with Peggy’s condition as he called it. Peggy on the other hand knew that the formula had worked. She knew something was different about her. She didn’t care. The important thing was to build SHIELD, to make sure the world was safe and Steve hadn’t die for nothing.

But after facing her with the simple argument that Steve wouldn’t have allowed her to keep going without knowing the risks and changes the formula had prompted in her, he convinced Peggy to do more tests. It took him weeks, where she had to run miles and miles on a mill, to drink an unspeakable amount of fluids to do MRIs and other x-rays. He took so many blood samples Peggy was sure at some point her body wouldn’t have been able to replace it.

Howard had no explanation other that “You age slowly.” To which Peggy almost smacked him in the face. She didn’t need a battery of invasive medical examinations to know that.

“I have nothing else to give you. Your DNA has changed, so slightly we had missed it with the archaic techniques we had at the time.”

“How long will I live?” She asked him then. “I mean, assuming I don’t get in an accident or get killed?” Which could very well be a possibility considering her line of work.

“The thing is, it would take quite an extreme type of accident to kill you. Like burning you alive, or being shred into pieces by an explosion. Very very small pieces.” Howard explained far too graphically.

“Can you not describe such horrific ways to kill me? Bloody hell, just explain yourself Howard!”

“Your cells. They regenerate at an incredible pace. You haven’t been sick or even mildly ill in years because of it. And the damage aging could cause on your body also fixes itself, like if it was a wound or a disease. Not completely, there’s still sign of aging, but so slow, it might take decades before you see the first line at the corner of your eyes. It’s like nothing I’ve ever seen. Except in Steve.” His friend concluded

That’s when Peggy realized that Steve could very well still be alive. That his cells might be repairing themselves over and over again even if he was frozen. Howard reluctantly agreed with her assumptions.

The idea that he would be trapped under the ice still alive was horrifying for Peggy. She dedicated years of resources and budget to dig him out. She just couldn’t give up.

And she was right.

Now Steve Rogers was there. In her office. Walking hesitantly, looking around him curiously until he noticed the view of Central Park behind her.

“That’s a pretty nice office.”

She smiled. It seemed so trivial, but the simple sound of his voice made her want to cry. She would never of course. Decades of being the front face of SHIELD, until she decided to remain behind the public shadow ten years before, had hardened her. It has made her a solitary woman. Lonely sometimes. Alone every day.

“What are you doing here?” She asked in a kinder voice anyone has heard her take in years.

“You left me a message, said you wanted to see me?” He hesitated, stopping a few steps before her desk.

She chuckled and stood up to turn around her desk.

“Yes, but I didn’t mean immediately. It was not an injunction Steve. You could have just called.”

She leaned on the side of the desk he was standing by, close to him but still at a good distance.

They haven’t had a chance to spend that much time together. It was only the third time they had been alone in the same room, without other agents debriefing her and doctors or scientists poking him with needles and scans.

The first time was when they finally allowed Peggy to see him when he was still in a coma in SHIELD medical bay. Fury suggested an absurd idea of recreating a familiar environment in a fake room. She shut him up saying she was the only familiar environment he needed to see when he would wake up. She was right.

She visited him again once he was put out of medical after a week. They didn't have much time but she was able to explain what happened to her. She saw he wasn't happy when he heard she subjected herself to Howard’s experiments. She couldn't care less now that he was in front of her. It had been worth it.

But since then it had been almost impossible for her to interfere and spend some time with him. She was informed early that morning that they finally released him from the medical facility and he had been taken to his temporary housing. She called him to tell him she would like to see him, soon.

“Sorry I can come back another time if you’re busy.” He seemed a little hurt but mostly embarrassed of his assumption.

“No, no don’t be.” She put her hand on his forearm and Steve dropped his eyes to look at it. She did the same and was stricken by this indescriptible feeling of awe that she was able to touch him. “You know what, let’s have lunch.”

She gave him a bright smile and he just shook his head.

“It’s alright Peg, I know you have a lot to do. You’re the director after all.”

There was a little bit of amazement in his voice. Steve let his eyes wander on the desk in front of him and stopped when he noticed the framed pictures on the wall.

“Nonsense. I have all the time in the world for you.”

Steve’s head turned quickly to look at her. His eyes were wide open but he didn’t say anything. He didn’t have to, really. For him it had only been a few weeks since they saw each other last. Even if her last action towards him was pretty self explanatory, she never really voiced what she actually felt for him.

Whereas Peggy had nearly 70 years to consolidate her feelings for him. To finally be with him during her dreams. To talk to him out loud when she was feeling desperately alone, trying to get drunk with gallons of gin which still resulted in making her throw up all night without ever feeling the oblivion of being actually drunk.

She removed her hand from his arm and stood up from the desk to grab her phone and her clutch.

When she walked past him, Steve took a few step aside to let her take the lead outside the office.

The door opened in a smooth slide and her assistant blinked rapidly at the sight of Steve following behind her.

“John, don't keep your mouth open like that. It's not only impolite, it's unprofessional.” She said without looking at him.

Steve couldn’t repress a smile at the sight of poor John closing his mouth quickly and standing up nervously while they passed in front of him to sit back and stand up hastily again when Peggy added before leaving the reception area. “I’m going out for lunch, redirect my calls to my cell, will you.”

“Yes, ma'am.” He mumbled so quickly that Steve snorted almost loud enough for the assistant to hear him.

“I love torturing him. “ Peggy said when they were out of the room. “He’s too sweet but terribly efficient. He’s the only assistant I kept that long.”

Steve let out a small laugh but didn’t add anything.

They took the long corridor that led them to the private elevator. Only agents working on this floor with the highest clearance were allowed to use it. That meant Peggy and only a handful of other high level commanding officers. It was quiet, at this hour everyone was either on meetings or out in the other facilities. The building was made of glass, the midday light was bright and filled the place, reflecting on the pristine white walls.

They walked in silence, the only sound echoing was the rhythmic click of Peggy’s heels on the marble floor. Steve watched her from the corner of his eyes, glancing a look a couple of times.

“What is it?” She turned slightly to look at him.

He locked his eyes with hers when they stopped in front of the elevator.

“Nothing, you just— you look different.”

She crocked her head to the side, her eyes a little defiant.

“I mean, it’s just—” Steve suddenly tried to explain awkwardly. “You— huh.”

He paused and took a breath before looking back at her seriously. She was smiling now and put her hand on the scan that allows to call the elevator.

“You look beautiful.” He said sincerely.

She stopped her hand mid-air and hold her breath for a second. The way he looked at her and said those words was everything she had ever dreamt of hearing again. She wasn’t sure she would survive spending an entire lunch hour with him without melting down and transforming into a miserable human puddle on the floor of the restaurant.

She hadn’t felt that way in years and it wasn’t something she was prepared for. She didn’t honestly think she would ever feel it again. She met some men, she tried to get attached, to feel something. But it was always so hollow. They never were able to reach behind the wall she had built around her. Only now, she realized that the wall had a door and it only opened for Steve. No one else.

Ironically the elevator door opened exactly this moment. They stepped in and stood side by side, facing the closing door. It was quiet for a few seconds, before Peggy started talking to calm down her nerves.

“Is the apartment they put you in to your liking?”

For some reason elevators always called for small talk.

Steve shrugged. Peggy wasn’t exactly sure what that meant.

“It’s only temporary anyway. We’re working on finding better options for you to choose from.”

“I can look for myself.”

“If you prefer, yes. Whatever works best.” She gave him a polite smile and Steve looked at her with an uneasy frown on his face.

Peggy was about to open her mouth to ask him what was the matter when the lights in the small space started to flicker.

She instinctively grasped the clutch that she had tucked under her elbow to check if the small Beretta she always kept on her was in there.

“What—” Steve couldn’t finish his question when the elevator came to a brutal stop, shaking them both so brutally that Peggy had to grab Steve by the arm to prevent from falling. Her purse fell down at her feet but she kept steady on her high heels.


	2. Chapter 2

All the lights in the elevator went out after a few seconds plunging them into the dark. They stayed silent for a moment, listening if there was an attack on the building or any other noise that could indicate there was any sort of threat outside.

When the emergency lights turned on Peggy was still gripping Steve’s arm and he had moved to face her protectively closer than she had realized. She cleared her throat and removed her hands from him taking a step back. He looked down at her and put his hand on her shoulder so lightly she almost couldn’t feel it.

“Are you alright?” He asked.

Peggy swallowed hard while looking up at him. He was so damn close in a far too narrow dime-lighted space, air was starting to come short. She soothed down the front of her dress and retrieved her clutch on the floor. She took out her phone and dialed in her personal security number while pushing the red emergency button on the elevator’s wall.

“I think it’s just a lift breakdown.” She told him, pausing to listen to the line. She looked down at her phone for a second before pulling it back up on her ear. “Fuck, the reception in here is shite.”

Steve snorted and dropped down his head.

“What?” She only had time to ask him before someone picked up the line. “You took your bloody time, I’m stuck in the upper floors elevator. Hello? Can you hear me? Yes I said the elevator broke down. Is there any sort of security breach? Then check it. Now. We’re stuck in here.”

Steve still had a smug smile on his face while listening to her.

“I can’t hear you. What?” She grimaced trying to understand the person she was speaking to. “We—huh.” She glanced up at Steve. “I’m with Captain Rogers.” There was another long pause while the other person spoke. “Okay. Keep me posted and bloody hurry up.”

She shoved back the phone in her clutch.

“I’m so sorry about this Steve.” She had a tense smile on her face.

“It’s nice to hear you call me Captain Rogers.” He said without looking at her.

She let out a short breath that sounded like an uncomfortable laugh. “Yes, force of habit I reckon.”

They met each other’s eyes until Peggy turned away, leaning on the elevator’s wall behind her.

“What were you laughing about when I was on the phone?” She asked.

He smiled widely.

“Your swearing. I just don’t think I’ve ever heard you cuss that much.”

“Try living for 70 years surrounded by idiots in a country that don’t sell any kind of proper tea. I honestly don’t give a fuck anymore.” She sighed and noticed the look of surprise and amusement on Steve’s face.

A small smile appeared on her featured. “Why is it making you laugh?”

“I don’t know. I guess you’ve changed but in a way you’re exactly the same.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Don’t think I can explain it without, I don’t know, offending you or something. I’ve never really been good with words. Especially when talking to or about you.” His cheek colored a little bit at the confession.

Peggy felt the warm feeling come back in her chest. The way he looked just now reminded her so much of the man she meet at Camp Lehigh what seems to be hundreds of years ago. Humble, shy and beautiful.

“You’ve never really taken ‘no’ for an answer during the war.” He said. “You’ve always been confident and strong-minded. But now, I don’t know. There’s something else radiating from you. A tenacity. Power.” He looked down at the floor and his featured tensed suddenly. “Hardness.”

“Is that a bad thing?”

“No. Not really. See, told you I couldn’t put the words on it.”

Peggy pushed herself from the wall and closed the gap between them. She lifted his chin with her fingers to force him to look at her.

“Tell me.”

He hesitated and took a deep breath.

“You seem lonely.” He told her with kindness.

She stopped breathing all together. What she saw in his eyes was far too genuine for her. She wasn’t used to be read that easily anymore.

“I am. Sometimes.” The words came out before she could think about it. For a reason she very well knew, she trusted Steve with this confession.

She wanted to encircle her arms around his neck, she wanted to feel him close and lose herself in his embrace. But she didn’t. She couldn’t. He had barely woken up from decades of being missing. Everyone he knew beside her were dead or so old she hadn’t told them about Steve’s return. She just couldn’t overwhelm him with her need for closeness and intimacy. Something she’s been longing for years and not with anyone but only with him.

She let go of his chin and stepped back. Steve was blinking rapidly and she saw how affected he seemed to be by their exchange.

No she just couldn’t.

She removed her heels and dropped them on the floor. It seemed to be a welcomed distraction for him.

“Settling in?” He asked.

“They haven’t called back yet, means it’s not an attack but they also probably don’t have an idea when this’ll be fixed. Must as well get comfortable while we’re here.”

She slid down the wall and sat on the floor, extending her legs and crossing her feet at her ankles.

“You sure you want to sit there? Elevators floors are filthy.” He warned her.

“Like I said, I don’t give a single fuck anymore.” She closed her eyes and let her head back until it hit the wall.

Steve had another small laugh but ended up imitating her. He sat on the floor on the adjacent wall, one knee bended up to settle his arm on it.

They didn’t speak for a few minutes, Peggy kept her eyes closed but she could feel Steve watching her. She didn’t want to open them. Her feelings were still too stirred towards him.

“I saw the photos in your office.” He declared quietly after a few moments.

She was forced to open her eyes. He wasn’t looking at her anymore.

“The one of the Howling commandos.” He continued.

“Yes. There’s an entire exhibition on our team at the Smithsonian by the way.”

“The Smithsonian? Wow.” Steve was surprised and a little impressed.

“And on you more specifically.”

“On me?” The excitement let place for bewilderment in his voice.

“Yes Steve. You’re a national hero.” She smiled. “When the announcement of your return is made public, I’m actually gonna have to call the curator to update the exhibit.”

“Is that part of your job?”

“I made it my job to make sure what is said about you is the truth. I knew you wouldn’t had want them to depict you as,” she shrugged, “a mercenary or as a savior.”

“Well I’ll have to check to see if you did a good job.” He answered with a beautiful happy smile.

“I’ll take you. If we ever get out of this bloody can box.” She looked up at the ceiling.

“To DC? I haven't been there since the forties. It probably changed too.” He said pensively.

“We’ll make a weekend of it. Plenty of things to visit.” She thought about telling him about his friends, buried in Arlington but she choose not to.

“An entire weekend? Wow I feel spoiled, Director Carter.” He joked.

“Oh shush. I can take a weekend off. Officially I’m not even the Director anymore.”

“Fury is, right?”

Peggy nodded.

“There is a photo of me too.” He asked timidly lifting his eyes to look at her briefly. "In your office."

“Yes, there is. That photo has been following me everywhere ever since they gave me your file back in 1945.”

“But—” He paused. “It’s the old me. Skinny me. Why?”

She watched him silently, she knew a kind smile was starting to appear on her face and dispise all the promises she made to herself not to be too forward to him too fast, she just couldn’t stop herself.

“That’s the man—” Her phone started buzzing in her purse on the floor cutting her short.

They both jumped with surprise, too captivated by their conversation. Peggy cussed between clenched teeth.

“Yes?” She answered firmly.

“ _Ma’am, it’s me._ ” She immediately recognized Fury’s voice on the line.

“Nick, what’s taking so long?”

“ _One of our servers has been hacked._ ”

“How?” She stood up from the floor, feeling the light mood she had let herself dive into when speaking with Steve going away.

Steve seemed worried.

“ _We’re not sure yet. Stark has already closed down the breach, the attack was specifically aiming the top floor security, that’s why the elevator broke._ ”

“You’ll brief me on the details later. For now, find a way to get us out.”

“ _We’re on it ma’m, but it might take a while_.”

Peggy pinched the bridge of her nose. “Very well. Keep me informed, will you.” It wasn’t a question.

“So?” Steve had stood up as well and gotten closer to her.

“Our servers were hacked, they targeted the security systems.”

He crooked his head to the side and narrowed his eyes. “Not sure I understand what that means.”

Peggy shook her head with an apologetic smile.

“The device that manage the security system was accessed remotely.” She tried to explain in words that could make sense for someone that had no idea what a computer was. “Nothing to worry about, it happens on a weekly basis. Only this time our firewalls didn’t stopped them. It’ll just take longer than I thought.”

“Okay.” Steve nodded.

They didn’t move and were both facing each other. Peggy was suddenly aware of the small enclosed space around them. With Steve tall frame towering above her she felt the air becoming heavy. She shivered and closed her eyes.

She heard Steve above her asking if she was okay.

“Looks like I don’t do well in a confined space for a long amount of time.” She answered.

She hadn’t open her eyes yet when she felt Steve’s hand tentatively set on her cheek. She let out a short gasp and opened her eyes.

“I’m sorry.” She stuttered but let him touch her face. “I’m not usually that agitated.”

Steve smiled and frown at the same time. It looked like he was surprised she didn’t push him away. He allowed himself to press his hand fully and stroke her skin with his thumb. His hand was so warm. God, it felt too good.

“That’s alright.” He looked up. “I could probably punch a hole up there to get us out if you want.”

“Please don’t. There’s no exits between the top floors and the lobby. I don’t really feel like climbing my way up thirty floors on the elevator’s cable.”

“We’re stuck then.”

His thumb was still tracing circles on her skin.

“We are.”

His blue eyes were locked with hers. It felt like the world had stopped spinning around them. Like everything was still and quiet. The elevator unexpectedly didn’t seem that small. It felt safe and warm and a cocoon from where Peggy didn’t want to get out anymore.

“Maybe we could find a way to keep busy.” She teased tentatively.

Well she didn’t want to push him, to be too forward but what if that’s exactly what he wanted? If the way he was looking at her right now was any indication, she might have been wrong all along.

“Yeah we could.” His voice was huskier and deeper than she’s ever heard it. He displayed a new confidence that she hadn’t seen before.

His chest was heaving up and down and she used her fingers to trace his collarbone and travel all the way down to his chest above his shirt. He let out a subtle guttural sound that was very close to a moan and it arose a desire that had been bury deep inside her for a long time.

“Peg…” Steve whispered.

She lifted up her eyes and saw him lean down on her. She closed her eyes and all of a sudden the phone she was gripping in her hand started buzzing again.

She jumped in surprise and dropped the device on the floor. “Fuck.”

Steve immediately took a few steps back and exhaled loudly while passing a hand in his hair.

Peggy picked up the phone which was still in one piece and practically barked when she answered.

“What?”

 _“Stark is onto something. He believes we’ll be able to get you out of there in half an hour tops._ ”

“Great.” She quieted down a little. “Thank you.”

She looked at Steve and his now messy hair. She absolutely didn’t want to leave that elevator. Not when he was there watching her with eyes filled with hunger.

She hung up the phone and let it fall on the ground. It wouldn’t be the first one she broke anyway.

She noticed his jaw clenching. He just couldn’t take his eyes of her. Peggy walked towards him and buried her fingers in his hair without preamble. He immediately responded by winding his arms around her middle, pulling her close. They stayed like that for a short second, chest on chest, hands gripping vigorously at each other, lips merely an inch away. She was the one to kiss him, to press her lips fervently on his. He didn’t wait long before opening his mouth and letting his tongue slide inside her. This was everything she remembered and more. So much more. This time it wasn’t a chaste kiss, one that was rushed and she used to try and make him understand he was everything to her. This was something else. A passion, a want that had been building up in her years after years.

She couldn’t refrain from letting a moan escape her mouth and she felt Steve’s fingers dig deeper into her flesh. She pushed him without breaking the kiss until his back hit the wall of the elevator.

He pulled away taken aback.

“Peggy, they might—”

She shook her head cutting him short. “I told you, I don’t give a shit.”

Steve laughed earnestly, his head slightly dropped back onto the wall, exposing his neck to her. She put a trail of kisses along his jaw and pulled at his hair, finishing to make a mess of it.

He captured her mouth again, lifting his hand all the way to her back until it reached the back of her head.

They kissed for a long moment, hot, hurried and desperate. The temperature seemed to rise up as they went on. Peggy could feel a drop of sweat trailing down her nape.

She pulled away from him to catch her breath. He was just as breathless and an impossibly devilish smirk was plastered on his face.

“Was that your plan all along when you showed up in my office?”

He snorted. “I wish it was. Would have been a damn success.”

“Hey don’t call wins too soon soldier. We’re not done yet.”

Steve’s eyes widen and Peggy didn’t wait for him to reply anything. She grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and turned him around, placing herself between his body and the wall.

She grabbed at the hem of her skirt to slide up it up her thighs. Steve flashed a look down and helped her jiggle out of it. When the fabric was all the way up on her hips she hooked a leg behind Steve. He immediately slid his hands under her bottom and lifted her up. She twisted her ankles at his back, locking him to her and grounded against him hungrily.

“Fuck.” Steve let out the word escaped his mouth before she dived back to kiss him deeply. She pushed herself closer and closer onto him, feeling him hard against her mounts and imagining how good he would feel inside her.

Moans of pleasure escaped between hot, wet kisses as they rocked fervidly against the wall. And when it seemed that they would burn up from the pen-up desire to be even closer still, the sound of the elevator engine started again with all the lights came back on.

Steve dropped Peggy very unceremoniously and she immediately started to pull down her skirt that was completely riddled with creases. The elevator finally started to go down while Steve was trying to get a hold on himself, tucking back his shirt in his pants and smoothing his hair.  

“Shit, shit, shit, shit.” Peggy hurried to get her shoes, phone and clutch that were scattered on the floor.

“I thought you didn’t care anymore?” He teased with a wide smile on his face.

She glared at him and stood still, as straight as possible, next to him and dropped her eyes to the level of his crotch. “You better take care of this instead of making fun of me.”

“Wait—what?” Steve barely had the time to ask when the elevator pinged its arrival at the lobby.

He crossed his jacket awkwardly in front of him to try and hide the evidence. Not that anyone who was on the other side of that door needed any, what happened in there only moments ago was pretty obvious.

The door slid open to reveal Nick Fury and half a dozen agents waiting for them. The man lifted his eyebrow that wasn’t covered by an eyepatch at the sight of a flushed and self-conscious Steve Rogers and Peggy’s straight face who could have very well made their encounter completely inconspicuously if it wasn’t for her ruined makeup and hair.

“Miss Carter, ma’am.” He said ceremonially as she stepped out, followed by an incredibly uncomfortable Steve.

“Director Fury.” She barely looked at him and pulled out a pocket mirror from her clutch to look at herself. Jesus, her makeup was a mess.

“The threat has been contained. We’re investigating its provenance.” Fury declared glancing a look at Steve. “Mr Rogers.” He saluted the soldier.

Steve cleared his throat. “Mhm— hi. Hello.”

Peggy had to bit the inside of her cheeks to prevent herself from bursting into laugher.

“Yes, thank you. Will you see to have a report on my desk by tomorrow?” She sobered up to a serious tone.

“Tomorrow?” Fury asked, surprised.

“We haven't had lunch yet and I’m famished.” She devoured Steve with a stare which made his cheeks grew another darker shade of pink and rooted him to the spot.

“I’m also taking the rest of the day off.” She concluded to close the conversation with Fury and started walking toward the exit, her heels clicking on the floor with confidence before turning around to look at Steve. “Steve? Let’s go.”

He immediately jogged to follow her under the bemused eyes of the entire high level security team.

She pulled out her phone and called her assistant. “John? Yes, yes, we’re out. Clear my afternoon, please. I’ll be back in the office tomorrow morning.”

She glanced a look at Steve who was both blushing like a teenager and smiling widely.

“Where are we going for lunch?” He asked her once she hanged up.

“Oh no, we’re going to my flat directly.” She stated without even asking his opinion on the afternoon plans she had in mind. Not that he would disagree she was fairly certain.

A chauffeur was waiting for them with a black car right in front of the building entrance. He opened the door for Peggy and Steve to get in.

“So,” she started once sitting in the backseat of the car, her leg dangerously brushing against his thigh, “is your plan ending successfully?”

“Well, we have an entire afternoon to confirm that.” Steve replied with a smug smirk on his face that Peggy immediately chased of by kissing him senseless.


End file.
